Five More Minutes
by Foxy'sGirl
Summary: The morning after their wedding, Astrid is a little miffed by her new husbands sleeping habits, so she retreats to the hot spring for a bath while he dozes without her.  Then he shows up, also wanting to take a bath...


**Ok, so for all of you that read "Plans", this totally goes along with that…after the wedding chapter I haven't written yet…but for everyone who hasn't read Plans and is just looking for a kind of sweet HicStrid lemon, then that's totally cool too. They go together, but you definitely don't have to read the whole 30+ chapter story to understand this.**

**However, if you happen to get curious about the "months-long, tantalizingly difficult engagement" that I mention in the second paragraph, you should go and read "Plans"! That is, if you like chapter upon chapter of sexual frustration and idiocy! Which if you don't…whatever, you can just go and drink the Kool-Aid then!**

00000

Oh, Vikings and their parties. As Astrid sinks further into the hot spring, she can hear the riotous music and wailing laughter from the mead hall on the other side of the island. There's a feast going on. A wedding feast. Her wedding feast.

Yes, after a months-long, tantalizingly difficult engagement, Astrid Hofferson has finally been transformed into Astrid Haddock. And while the lovers left their wedding party last night for a very awkward public consummation, the feast seems to be going strong well into the second day. The joyful sounds echoing across the village only make Astrid think about her fresh and new marriage, and she's elated about it. Elated that her affection for Hiccup no longer seems misplaced and inappropriate. Elated that she gets to come home to him every night. Elated that she gets to wake up to him every morning.

Well, actually at the moment, she's incredibly annoyed that he can't seem to drag himself out of bed before the crack of noon.

She understands a little big of fatigue after all that had happened yesterday, or more specifically last night. They had been _awake_ until the wee hours of the morning, as after the uncomfortable but necessary public act things had gotten quite _involved_, but it's mid-morning and he's still snoring away. The entire village is still feasting and they're expected to show up for the presentation of the morning gift, but he's too busy _dozing_. She'd tried to awaken him, and he'd just mumbled "five more minutes," before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Astrid waited for a while, before deciding to take advantage of the usually crowded hot spring that's empty because everyone is in the mead hall, enjoying the spoils of her union. The hot bubbling water has relaxed her some, dissipating the soreness in her muscles and allowing her to forget temporarily her irritation with her drowsy new husband.

Husband. Hiccup is her _husband_. She sighs at the odd but pleasant thought, drawing her left hand from the steaming water and examining the carefully forged ring on her fourth finger.

"I keep looking at mine too." She jumps at the sudden voice, crossing her arms over her bare chest reflexively, before she realizes that it's just Hiccup. Her surprised expression quickly melts into a glare.

"Don't scare me like that." He holds one hand up in surrender while the other arm is busy holding his bundle of clothes and a blanket meant to be used as a towel.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention." She glares even more fiercely. "I didn't even know that you were down here."

"Well, if you hadn't been so busy snoring, then you would have known." She says defensively, and her crossed arms no longer look demure, instead they convey stubborn and temporarily subdued aggression.

"What? You tired me out." He tries to joke with her, but she doesn't crack even the barest hint of a smile. "Ok, fine. I'll just go back and wait my turn," he says, dejected and wondering exactly how he managed to mess up his marriage less than a day into it. And for some annoying reason, Astrid can't find it in herself to be mad at him when he makes that crumpled-up, tragic face and she falters in her aggressive stance.

"Wait!" He turns back to her, keeping his eyes on her face for the most part. "You came down her to take a bath." It's an obvious fact, and Hiccup wonders why she felt the need to state it.

"Hence the clothes. But it's fine, really, I can wait my turn—"

"Take a bath then." She uncrosses one of her arms and gestures to the rest of the steaming pool in front of her.

"But you're not done—Oh." His flush has nothing to do with his proximity to the hot water.

"Oh, come on, we're married, and it's not like we haven't seen each other before." She mostly succeeds in sounding nonchalant and cavalier about the whole nudity thing.

"But it's just umm…uh…uh, I've thought about you in the bath a lot—Not that I'm a creep or was picturing you naked or anything, I promise…Maybe I don't promise that, but it's just—" He stumbles through self-incriminating words, and she resists the urge to laugh at him.

"Spit it out." She says, carefully arching an eyebrow at him.

"Am I dreaming?" And a little giggle slips out at that, because she's unable to restrain herself anymore.

"Just get in the water." Hiccup blushes darker, as he sets his clothes in a careful pile on the shore of the spring, before grabbing the hem of his tunic and pulling it over his head. He's trembling and an unhealthy shade of scarlet all of the way across his shoulders, so she closes her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall of the spring, giving him a minimal amount of privacy. She guesses that it is slightly different to be bared in a darkened bedroom than in a clearing in the middle of the day, and supposes that considering how new this whole sex thing really is to them that a little bit of nervousness is allowed.

She hears the solid thunk of his prosthetic as he sets it on the ground followed by the smooth splash and low moan of him entering the spring. A small wave from his disturbance in the water laps about her collarbone and she opens her eyes, looking evenly at him. He has, of course, taken the seat that's the furthest possible distance from her, and is glancing occasionally at her, flushed an absurdly dark shade of plum.

After a minute of the shyness, she sighs loudly, bringing his gaze to her as she gets up from her seat perched on the stone bench rimming the spring and walks slowly through the neck deep water, before sitting down right beside him.

"Hey," she lays a hand on his shoulder, watching his eyes go wide.

"H-hey, Astrid," he stutters as she scoots a little closer to him and leans into his ear. He's her husband, and that means that he's not allowed to act shy around her anymore. It also means that she can get this close to him, no matter her current state of dress, and not have to worry about looking like one of his little fan-girls.

"Don't let this go to your head," her voice is lower than normal, and her hand searches for his in the water, lacing their fingers together, "but you look good wet." And the statement really is truth, at least in Astrid's opinion. Sure, Hiccup is no muscle-bound monstrosity, and if it weren't for his status as a hero, most girls wouldn't give him a second glance, but Astrid has come to be more than fond of his looks. She loves the way that he's all elbows and arms and ribs, and his hipbones stick out a little too far in front. She loves the way that his torso is full of small, flat muscles and she's the only one who'll ever get to explore the intriguing crevices formed by hours and hours of dragon riding. She loves counting his freckles and she is just discovering that she most definitely likes watching drops of steam accumulate and slide down his chest, tracing the barely there fissure between his pectorals.

Another drop slides down his skin and joins the main pool.

Yes, she does really enjoy that.

"I-I do?" She bites her lip, watching yet another dribble of condensation slide across the skin that she mysteriously wants to lick.

"Yes, you do." And she lays her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable against his side. This is what she had missed that morning. Sure, she could have laid up against him all that she'd wanted, but he wasn't mentally there. There couldn't have been any of the closeness that she feels now. Sure, it's awkward and his shoulder is a little too bony to make a good pillow, but she just feels so _in tune_ with him. He's her husband, and she's starting her day with him, and it's so new but also familiar and comfortable.

"I'm _married_ to you." He mumbles after a minute, squeezing her hand more tightly in his. She smiles so dreamily that it's sickening and disgusting and fantastic.

"And I'm married to you." She looks up at him through her eyelashes, and his breath catches momentarily in his throat. "But you still have to give me my morning gift…you know, make it _entirely_ official."

"Mhmm." His hum is too mysterious for Astrid's taste and she sits up straight, staring him down in a way that's no longer flirtatious.

"That was me trying to be nice. I meant to demand to know what my morning gift is." She's been good, she hasn't even asked about it until now, but now she wants to know and he's going to tell her.

"It's a surprise." He says vaguely, his thumb rubbing affectionate circles into the back of her hand. She tears her hand from his grip.

"I don't like surprises!" She puts her hands on her hips and stares him down. He peeks down to where her breasts are almost visible, as close as they are to the surface of the water, before looking back to her face.

"Well, I'm still not telling you." She crosses her arms, which creates this wonderful cleavage that again draws his eyes away from her face.

"I'm going to beat it out of you." Astrid has yet to realize that threats don't hold much water when she's naked.

"Oh, I am so terrified. I am about to be assaulted by a naked and beautiful woman. Oh no," he says dryly and she narrows her eyes, uncrossing her arms and popping fully onto her knees. While the action does allow her to loom over him in a way that would normally be quite menacing, but it also reveals the entire upper half of her torso to gleam in the light.

"I am going to kill you!" Her hands are clenched into tight and angry fists and his eyes are glued to her breasts momentarily before he looks up, meeting her livid stare.

"But what a way to go." She deflates at this, falling back to sit on her heels as she cocks her head to stare at him. "Sorry, it's just hard to be intimidated when you look this beautiful." His hand emerges briefly from the water to gesture to her naked form.

"It's hard to intimidate you when you say stuff like that," she counters, leaning closer to him, because suddenly she's way too far away. His hand rises and hovers in the water a few inches away from her waist and she catches sight of it, grabbing it and pressing it against her skin as she leans in and kisses him.

It's one of those kisses that sends her head reeling, and she leans into him more, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck and holding him still while she pries his mouth open and coaxes his tongue to wrestle with hers. Her fist tightens around his hair while his hand travels gently up to her ribcage then down to her hips in a smoothly decadent circuit of electric contact. She moans into his mouth as his thumb barely grazes along the bottom of her breast.

He pulls back at the noise, panting heated breaths against the dewy steam that's settling on her face.

"Do you…Do you want to?" She nods at him, because she doesn't particularly want to sound breathless, before leaning in and capturing his mouth again in a series of especially sloppy kisses that send electric jolts to her core while her free hand starts traveling up and down his chest, scratching lightly at the skin with her blunted fingernails.

It's his turn to gasp and she lets go of his mouth, kissing across his barely stubbly jaw and over to his ear taking the lobe into her mouth and biting gently while swinging one leg over his lap and seating herself on his thighs. She can feel something stiff moving with the gentle current of the spring and brushing occasionally against her thighs and she bites her lip, scooting far enough up his thighs to grind forward against the underside of _him_. She rocks back and forth a few times, and his head falls back against the stone wall of the spring.

"Ow," he mutters, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his skull. She leans forward, pushing his hand out of the way and cradling his head in her hands.

"Be careful. I happen to like your brain." He smiles sweetly up at her and brushes some soaking hair away from where it had plastered itself to her cheek.

"I love you." It doesn't feel like pandering. It doesn't feel like he's saying it to make her happy or because he feels like he has to. It feels like the truth, and it sends a warm jolt all the way through her, and she grins stupidly at him.

"I love you too, _husband_." With that she shifts up and forward, carefully sinking down onto him with a moan. The first time they had done this, he had felt so foreign, like an intrusion, and it had truly seemed to her like he just somehow wasn't supposed to fit where he put her. But now, the union feels like an affirmation of the confessions they just made and she smiles down at him as she watches his eyes roll back to her as he adjusts to her silky depths engulfing him. His hands land, warm and reassuring on her hips, and adjust her a little to the right. This automatically lets him press up against something that makes her toes curl and she wonders briefly how he could possibly know her body that well already.

Truly though, she doesn't care about the 'how,' instead choosing to dwell on how lucky she is to have someone who makes her so happy and fulfills her so completely.

She mewls in contentment as he uses her hips to rub her across him gently and she takes over some of the movement, helping him rock her back and forth as her fingers dig into his shoulders and she leans forward to graze her lips across his before burying her face in his neck. She doesn't know how he does it, subtly twitching his hips and rubbing his thumb across her lower stomach in just the way to make her twitch and cry out.

He just seems way too skilled sometimes, and she can only hope that she has the same effect on him. Sure, they weren't exactly virgins at the consummation last night, but they'd only had sex three times before the marriage, not exactly enough for him to acquire this level of talent. But then again, Hiccup is notoriously curious, something that seems to have carried over into the more romantic aspects of his life and made him very much satisfying in the bedroom. Or the hot spring apparently.

Astrid is riding him a little faster now, keening and cooing into his neck as he keeps on angling her hips against him so she hits this exact spot and her legs are shaking while her vision blackens around the edges. She cries his name frantically as she falls over the edge her hands clamping down reflexively on his shoulders.

When she comes back to herself, he's still sliding her back and forth on top of him, and she takes over the motion, sliding his hands from her hips up to her breasts. Although he had taken the time to stare longingly at her chest, he hadn't taken the time to give them any actual attention. His hands gently work over her sensitive flesh, her nipples pebbling against his nimble fingers as he rubs the pruning pads of his thumbs against them. The dual stimulation helps get Astrid near to the peak for a second blissful time and she starts whimpering or crying out softly with every rock against him.

"Close…please," she pleads with him as his hips start twitching erratically under her, and one of those expert hands travels to the junction between them while the other angles her hips just right yet again to shove her off of the edge into pleasurable oblivion. He meets her somewhere on the other side of the cliff as they fall down…down…down, and they come back to themselves together, panting in the too moist air of the steaming spring. "You are too good at that." She scolds him, bending her head down to kiss his freckled shoulder.

"I try." And he's grinning cheekily at her in the way that it's impossible to frown at. She slips off of him, already missing the intimacy of the moment, before swinging her leg over his lap and perching back on the bench next to him, pressed right up against his side.

"If you do that every time you sleep in obnoxiously, then this could definitely work." She says absently tracing a finger up and down his arm.

"Well, you're really pulling my leg with that request, but I guess I say okay, if I have to." That earns him a benevolent punch and a kiss to the cheek.

"You have to. You definitely have to." There's a silent peaceful moment where time doesn't seem to pass at all, until a particularly loud cheer echoes through the trees and Hiccup groans.

"I think we're expected at the second day of our feast."

"I've feasted enough." She evades her responsibilities and nuzzles against the side of his neck instead.

"You've got to get your morning gift. I've got to give you your morning gift." Another groan of reluctance from the pair of them.

"I don't want to." She sounds whiny and pathetic and Hiccup kisses the top of her head. "Can't you just tell me what it is?" He shakes his head.

"No, I want to see your face when you open it." He goes to get up, finally having worked up the gall to face the public before retreating back to their cozy bed.

"Five more minutes?" She tugs on his hand and he stumbles in the water, toppling half onto her lap with a plethora of mumbled apologies. He rights himself and she leans back against his shoulder, her fingers interlaced with his.

They sit there five more minutes.

00000

**Hope you guys liked it! And if not…tell me why! But I happen to really like it so you might just get an internet sneer…just kidding, I love constructive criticism! **

**So read and review! And "Plans" people: There will most likely be one more one-shot shooting out here soon about something painfully awkward that I wanted to include but don't know how! So watch out for it!**

**Thanks again! Read and Review! Have a nice day!**


End file.
